


My Way Is Cloudy -- Playlist

by shadychild



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Sam Wilson, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Sam Wilson/Misty Knight, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rhodey is basically Iron Man, Winter Soldier Riley, in which sam was cap and riley was the winter soldier, non-graphic mentions of torture, standard Winter Soldier-related angst, warning for bad basketball metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadychild/pseuds/shadychild
Summary: "    In 2014, Captain Wilson recognized the Winter Soldier as his long-dead partner, Riley Reyes. In 2016, Hydra, Crossbones, and the Winter Soldier all resurface at the same time, and everything explodes in Sam's face--literally and figuratively.The UN proposes a Superhuman Registration Act; Crossbones complicates things; Misty has a decision to make; Sam and Rhodey butt heads. Meanwhile, Riley rants about another Winter Soldier in Siberia."





	My Way Is Cloudy -- Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Way Is Cloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146847) by [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo). 



> My brain is not working right now, so I'm just gonna say it was awesome working with [Mab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo) and My Way Is Cloudy is an amazing fic that you should go read RIGHT NOW.
> 
> Tags, summary come from her <3

[Here's the link to the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/dottietheanon/playlist/20E7KuNPxrlf9R1NLtemm4)! It's best listened to in order, but all the songs apply to the fic in some way so you can listen to it however you want.

List of songs (explicit songs marked with a **):

  * The Winter Soldier - Henry Jackman
  * Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis
  * Hard Times - Paramore
  * **Headstrong - Trapt
  * Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons
  * **Killing In The Name - Rage Against The Machine
  * The Boys Are Back - Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron of the High School Musical cast
  * **Control - Halsey
  * All I Do - Stevie Wonder
  * My Way Is Cloudy - Leontyne Price
  * Soldier Of Love - Pearl Jam
  * I Got You - Bebe Rexha
  * Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille
  * Weighty Ghost - Wintersleep
  * In The Name Of Love - Martin Garrix feat. Bebe Rexha




End file.
